


sins even god commits and how he pays for them

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Despair Academy, Dangan Ronpa Another ~Another Despair Academy~
Genre: Canonical murder, Character Study, Depressing, Double Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mention of Suicidal Ideation, Murder, No Dialogue, References to Religion, Sort Of, alright fuck it i just gave it two fandom tags, but it’s super brief, god i hope i got the fandom tag right, hey do these count as drabbles, i will fill the kinji tag as if my life depended on it, oh what i would do for kudos, what do i tag this as...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: He doesn’t really have a choice anymore.
Kudos: 8





	sins even god commits and how he pays for them

He doesn’t want to kill. Doesn’t want to end what was begun for a clear reason.

(He doesn’t really have a choice anymore.)

People make choices. They choose things, even when they don’t want to. Because they have to.

(He will live. He will survive. He has to. For them.)

The idea isn’t liberating. It is not freeing, a realization or some kind of gear that begins turning. It’s sickening. There are two lives in this world, and once he has enacted his plan, there won’t be.

(He will be a murderer. One of the worst things a man can be.)

He feels guilty. Guilty because he knows he is. Guilty because he’s going to go through with it. Guilty because he’s supposed to be the pinnacle of purity, someone that so many people look up to. And he will end a life that the God he worships put on this earth.

(But it’ll be worth it.)

-

There is blood on his hands. Blood of fellow participants he spilled himself, blood of children he couldn’t protect. Blood that he would never be able to clean, no matter how hard he could ever possibly scrub.

(And to think, he would’ve allowed there to be more, if he hadn’t been caught. If he had returned to the orphanage like normal.)

He failed them. It’s his own selfishness that ended the lives of so many.

(Selfless, selfish, it doesn’t matter. He has killed, taken lives of people who did no wrong, and for no reason.)

He wants to die. He knows he will. Painfully, most likely in pure agony, yes, but it doesn’t matter.

(This is the punishment. He is without a chance to redeem himself, does not deserve to be redeemed. He will face hell on earth, and then hell itself.)

(Good.)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is ryosukekatayama


End file.
